User talk:Dr. Shenanigans
Hello and Welcome! Welcome to my Talk Page! Please leave any comments down below, and I’ll get to them as quick as possible! Otherwise, peace. Dr. Shenanigans (talk) 01:16, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hello! I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Dr. Shenanigans! If you need help getting started, check out our , Rules, and Manual of Style, which will be enforced, or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Annabeth and Percy Hi Hi! I guess I'll be the first to talk to you. I'm Dagur The Deranged as you probably know, and I just read your long profile story thing (whatever you want to call it). It's not that long. But, then again, I'm a fast reader. Your story is amazing! Do you really live in a Manor? Um, this is all I can think of to talk about, so, Bye. Dagur The Deranged1 (talk) 18:17, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :Well thank you for being my first ‘customer’! Well otherwise, I most certainly do not live in a Manor, although who wouldn’t? It was simply a spur on the moment and I decided to type that story. I’m probably going to edit it a bit. Make it shorter. Otherwise, Dr. Shenanigans out. Dr. Shenanigans (talk) 02:39, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Transcripts Hi! Good job on Shell Shocked, Part 1 (transcript)! Just a minor thing: some of the sentences don't have full stop at the end. Please be a bit more careful next time. Thank you! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 14:40, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Archipelago Gold Hi, thanks for paying attention to the small things in the HTTYD Franchise! However, I am going to recommend the Archipelago Gold page be deleted. The reasoning is that 'Archipelago Gold' is a variety (fictitious) of Corn, and is already discussed on the Corn page, along with other mentions of corn within the Franchise. We have not been making pages for breeds, subspecies, varieties, cultivars, and the like for plants and animals - species should be the smallest taxonomic grouping (though one exception is squash and pumpkins - they are technically the same species, but are commonly thought of separately). I just wanted to explain this directly so you understand my thoughts! Lady Brasa (talk) 02:07, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :That’s completely fine. Dr. Shenanigans (talk) 03:35, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Doc Are you really a doctor because I have this weird purple lump on my forehead and it's like 2 inches long and it's starting ooze. --Dragonnewt (talk) 15:07, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :Hmmm... From my professional diagnosis, I’m afraid you may have... An Enlarged Heart. It’s nothing to worry about though! There’s a very simple remedy. Just eat five apples per day until the symptoms wear off. If that doesn’t help I’ll give you a prescription to watch some Netflix. And if that really doesn’t help, seek Gothi. :Dr. Shenanigans (talk) 01:57, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::sorry im allergic to apples and netflix i can only watch Hulu and im finding hard to breathe and my eye is swollen shut also i have an infection in my left leg--Dragonnewt (talk) 04:32, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :::It’s even worse than I thought. The disease has started to spread. In other words the disease has manifested and become more aggressive. I have two options for you. Both of which aren’t pleasant. :::Option A: You will have to go on a quest. A dangerous one in fact to find the ‘Elixir of Life’. The location is unknown, however, many ancient runes have hinted at their being a hidden source of the elixir at the very summit of Mt. Fuji. :::Option B: It’s the only other known cure but rumour has it the satellite planet of Saturn, named Enceladus contains geysers filled with healing water. The Legend of ‘Mattathias’ states that: If one is to simply bathe in the shallow waters, their sins and impurities will be washed away.... :::I wish you the best of luck in your questing, for time is not on your side! :::I must add. If in the unlikely event that either options don’t work, I suggest you seek Gothi. :::Dr. Shenanigans (talk) 05:04, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::i guess I will go to mt Fuji and find this potion you speak of well im off thanks doc --Dragonnewt (talk) 05:22, April 5, 2018 (UTC) p.s will the potion get rid of my netflix allergy? :::::Hey I found the elixir and it didn't taste to good but I'm getting better now still not sure that I'm allergic to Netflix or not --Dragonnewt (talk) 14:24, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::::That’s brilliant news! As for the Netflix, it’s nothing big. Most people who were identified as being allergic to Netflix outgrew the allergy. So, I suggest you just wait and let time do its magic. ::::::Dr. Shenanigans (talk) 00:11, April 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::::so is your First name dr. --Dragonnewt (talk) 01:13, April 6, 2018 (UTC) You’re not a doctor https://www.biography.com/people/wolfgang-mozart-9417115 you are Mozart I knew your profile picture looked familiar as you know I'm a detective how long did you think you could hide this from me but you can't be Mozart he died hundreds of years ago so you must be a fake unless you found out how to live forever --Dragonnewt (talk) 18:08, April 6, 2018 (UTC) I had a dream, which was not all a dream. The bright sun was extinguish'd, and the stars Did wander darkling in the eternal space, Rayless, and pathless, and the icy earth Dr. Shenanigans (talk) 02:05, April 7, 2018 (UTC) what does that mean mr. shenanigans? Swung blind and blackening in the moonless air; Morn came and went—and came, and brought no day, And men forgot their passions in the dread Of this their desolation; and all hearts Were chill'd into a selfish prayer for light: And they did live by watchfires—and the thrones, Dr. Shenanigans (talk) 06:42, April 8, 2018 (UTC) You're reciting darkness by lord Byron why? --Dragonnewt (talk) 14:24, April 10, 2018 (UTC) The palaces of crowned kings—the huts, The habitations of all things which dwell, Were burnt for beacons; cities were consum'd, And men were gather'd round their blazing homes To look once more into each other's face; Happy were those who dwelt within the eye Of the volcanos, and their mountain-torch: A fearful hope was all the world contain'd; Forests were set on fire—but hour by hour They fell and faded—and the crackling trunks Extinguish'd with a crash—and all was black. The brows of men by the despairing light --Dragonnewt (talk) 16:15, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Thank you!-- What kinda doctor are you--Dragonnewt (talk) 15:00, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Recent Page Creation I see you just created the page "New Berk". First off, THANK YOU for setting the page up properly!! I also wanted to mention (just because I was only just messaging about it with an admin) there is a slight possibility we may take it down. Not saying it is, just that us staff may be discussing about new pages from HTTYD3 that might be too "spoileriffic". (Not even sure "New Berk" counts at the moment) Anyway, I might be jumping the gun a bit, but I just wanted to let you know if it is taken down, it isn't anything you did, and thanks for making a correctly set up page!! Lady Brasa (talk) 03:40, January 4, 2019 (UTC) No problems! I can see how it may be a little “spoileriffic”, but overall what needs to be done shall be done! Dr. Shenanigans (talk) 04:08, January 4, 2019 (UTC)